Mineração
thumb|180px|Um [[jogador extraindo minério de uma rocha.]] Ficheiro:Mining_Detail.png A habilidade Mineração é uma das poucas habilidades que ficou praticamente inalterada desde o RuneScape Clássico. Esta habilidade permite ao jogador o extrato de minério, gemas, essência pura ou rúnica e outros recursos de rochas em minas de todo o RuneScape. Os minérios podem ser fundidos em um forno, transformando-os em barras de metal que podem ser forjadas (com um martelo) em objetos de metal usando a habilidade Metalurgia, ou usando a habilidade Artesanato. No mapa, os sítios de mineração são identificados com um ícone de uma picareta regular, e lojas de mineração são identificadas com um ícone de uma picareta de ouro. O rank mínimo de Mineração para estar nos recordes é de 53 (no rank 2,000,000). A habilidade mineração é também a única habilidade que oferece recompensas aleatórias (gemas) para os jogadores grátis. Como minar Para minar, os jogadores necessitam de uma picareta que tenha o nível requerido. Os jogadores devem, em seguida, escolher o local onde minar, tendo em conta a proximidade de um banco, e os minérios que estão disponíveis. Os jogadores só precisam do botão esquerdo do mouse para clicar em qualquer rocha que contenha o minério para miná-lo (desde que tenham o nível necessário para esse tipo de minério). Os jogadores podem descobrir que o minério está em uma rocha com o botão direito do mouse e selecionando a opção prospetar (com ou sem uma picareta). A maioria dos experientes em mineração não precisam de prospetar cada rocha, porque reconhecem a cor da pedra e do minério e sabem o que ela contém. Os minérios obtidos, gemas e essência pura podem ser vendidas para lucro, ou utilizados pelo jogador para as habilidades Metalurgia, Artesanato e Criação de runas. A sorte irá desempenhar um determinado papel no quão rapidamente os minérios são obtidos. Enquanto o nível do jogador de Mineração e do tipo de picareta que utilizam têm uma influência, ainda há uma certa aleatoriedade que determina quando é que o minério é extraído. Quando dois jogadores, um com um nível de mineração mais alto que o outro tentam minar uma rocha, ambos têm a mesma probabilidade de receber o minério. No entanto, o nível de mineração de um jogador certamente afeta o resultado, embora que sua influência ainda não tenha sido comprovada. Alguns jogadores acreditam que clicando mais vezes numa rocha, vai redefinir sorte e tempo para que os jogadores apenas terá que clicar até se obter um minério através de sua picareta. No entanto, este é um mito, uma vez que não foi confirmada pela Jagex. Picaretas As picaretas usadas em minérios da habilidade Mineração podem ser equipados como uma arma, dando aos jogadores um maior espaço no seu inventário. O nível de um jogador de Mineração determina o tipo de picareta com que pode minar (enquanto que o seu nível de Ataque determina se se pode usar e, assim, salvar espaço no inventário). Tal como acontece com todas as armas, enquanto o tipo de picareta progride, assim também a sua eficácia. A cada nível mais elevado de uma picareta, a sua eficácia é cada vez melhor quando sendo exercido e/ou usados. Picaretas são vendidas pelo NPC Nurmof na Dwarven Mines, Tati em Keldagrim, Bob em Lumbridge (somente bronze) ou no Mercado Geral. Além disso, picaretas podem ser forjadas com o nível de Metalurgia apropriado para os jogadores que tenham concluído a missão Perils of Ice Mountain. Minas para jogadores grátis Todos os jogadores têm acesso a essas minas. Minas de Misthalin * Minas de Al-Kharid; * Minas de Vila dos Bárbaros; * Minas a este de Varrock; * Minas a oeste de Varrock; * Minas da dungeon; * Minas da Lumbridge Swamp; Minas de Asgarnia * Minas de Asgarnian Ice Caves; * Minas na Guilda de Artesanato; * Mina dos Dwarfs; * Guilda de Mineração; * Minas de Rimmington Minas da Ilha * Minas de Crandor; * Minas no vulcão de Karamja; Minas na Terra Selvagem * Minas de Hobglobin; * Minas de aço; * Minas rúnicas na Terra Selvagem; * Minas nos Esqueletos; Minas de Membros Apenas os membros podem acessar essas minas. * Mina da Guilda dos Heróis * Minas de Keldagrim * Arzinian de Minas na Keldagrim * Mina da Província Fremennik * Mina de Jatizso * Carvão caminhões * Mina da Cidade de Thzaar * Mina da Grande Árvore * Minas Dorgeshun * Veia Runite em Neitiznot * Mina de Jatizso, localizado na cidade * Mina Abandonada em Morytânia * Caverna de Rochas Vivas Estrelas Cadentes As Estrelas Cadentes são uma parte do Distrações e Diversões, que é apenas para membros. Elas podem ser encontrados através de um telescópio em uma Casa de um Jogador. Eles caem em cada 2 horas em todos os mundos membros e vai aterrar em torno de 2-15 minutos após o outro. As estrelas podem ser de tamanho 1 (nível de Mineração exigido é 10) até o tamanho de 9 (90 de Mineração é necessário). As maiores Estrelas dão mais Stardust, mas são muito mais difíceis da minar. Há nove áreas no RuneScape em que as estrelas cadentes caem. Se atingir o limite de 200 Stardust, você ainda pode continuar a minerar a estrela para mais experiência de Mineração mas não acumulará mais Stardust. 200 Stardust podem ser trocados por: * 152 Runas Cósmicas. * 52 Runas Astrais. * 20 Minérios de Ouro. * 50.002 moedas. Se você estiver muito desesperado em encontrar uma estrela cadente, faça um clã para encontrá-los. Se você está indo fazer um clã, então você precisa de alguém em seu Player Owned House para olhar através do seu telescópio e descobrir onde e quando ele vai pousar, para que desta forma, uma pessoa possa achar e dizer onde está e qual o tamanho que é. Há um problema, porém, em fazer um clã. Se há um monte de jogadores no clã, então quer dizer que a estrela cadente partirá-se-á mais rápido, e isso significa menos Stardust. Eventos Surpresa Os Eventos Surpresa são eventos que acontecem em momentos aleatórios. Eles foram introduzidos para parar macroers, ou pessoas que usam programas para jogar RuneScape automaticamente. Em Minas, existem alguns eventos aleatórios. Gemas Quando está minando, seu jogador pode encontrar uma jóia nas rochas. As chances de um jogador de encontrar gemas são aumentadas quando usando um amuleto da glória. Também parece haver uma correlação positiva entre o nível de um jogador de mineração ea freqüência de gemas que recebem enquanto mineração - ou seja, quanto maior for o nível de mineração, mais é provável receber jóias enquanto minando. Há também uma chance muito pequena de encontrar mais de uma gema em uma rocha. Rocha Golem (Descontinuado) Enquanto a minerar, a Rock Golem pode aparecer e começar a atacar o jogador. O nível de combate do golem depende do nível do jogador de combate, e sempre será superior ao do jogador. O nível Golem Rock de combate varia de nível 14-159. Os jogadores podem ou tentativa de matá-lo, ou fugir. O Golem Rock também tem uma variou ataque. Se um jogador mata o golem, ele pode cair minérios, stouts anões, picaretas, pedras preciosas uncut, ou nada. Rock Golems são especialmente vulneráveis as picaretas. Desde a atualização de eventos aleatórios, Rock Golems não pode ser encontrado com um evento aleatório - embora, eles estão no vale encantado com o resto das criaturas interrompido aleatória. Rocha que explode (Descontinuado) O rock Exploding evento pode ocorrer quando um jogador minas de uma rocha que tem gás borbulhante fora dele. Se um jogador continuar esta pedra mineira, uma vez que começa a fumar, eles vão definir uma faísca e irá explodir, tratando 10 de dano ao jogador e destruir o chefe da picareta do jogador. O jogador pode obtê-lo reparado, por um preço, por Nurmof, o anão quem vende picaretas no Dwarven Mine, ou por Bob (Smith) | Bob em Lumbridge . Bob também pode reparar equipamentos de suínos machos castrados item membro (somente). Um bom truque para poupar dinheiro era para ir para o Mercado Geral comprar uma picareta quebrada em seguida, vá para Bob em Lumbridge e ele irá corrigi-lo para você. Com a atualização dos eventos surpresa, picaretas quebradas não existem mais. Cabeça da Picareta (Descontinuado) Enquanto o jogador mina, a cabeça da picareta pode voar fora. A cabeça da picareta attera em algum lugar próximo, geralmente 3 a 10 quadrados de distância. Quando isso ocorre, o jogador tem de encontrar a cabeça de picareta rapidamente antes que ele desapareça ou antes que alguém vê. Uma vez recuperado, o jogador pode usar a cabeça de picareta na alça para colocar a picareta para trás junto. Com a atualização de 25 de fevereiro 2009, este foi interrompido. Qualquer cabeça de picareta no inventário de um jogador ou um banco foi transformado novamente em um picareta total. As alças foram removidos do jogo. Dicas Animação enquanto minerando Isto refere-se que quando a animação de minerar de um jogador nunca será interrompida, a menos que sair, morrer, ou clicar em outro lugar ou comer / beber alguma coisa. Então, com isso em mente, os jogadores poderiam, em teoria, minar continuamente até que o minério se esgote. Um exemplo disso é quando os jogadores são atacados, a sua animação de mineração pode ser atrasada ou parecer como se tivesse sido interrompido, mas na realidade eles realmente ainda estão minerando. Os jogadores também podem transferir para outro minério, se acharem que eles são o minério de mineração está levando muito tempo. A animação será de transferência e você pode encontrar de mineração mais rápido desta forma. Power Mining Também conhecido como mineração gota, este é o lugar onde um jogador preenche o seu inventário com minérios, deixa-os todos, e se repete. Embora este método permite que os jogadores da mineração para aumentar o seu nível de Mineração rapidamente, soltando um inventário de todo o minério pode demorar algum tempo. Além disso, através deste método, o jogador estaria perdendo Metalurgia experiência ou dinheiro da venda do minério. Outro método de mineração de poder é uma gota de minério apenas como mais um minério é extraído, permitindo que os jogadores mina de minério ao deixar cair a quase a mesma velocidade como a mineração, sem deixar cair minérios. Alguns pontos de mineração para: * Jogadores Grátis - Power mining de ferro é uma maneira popular de aumentar rapidamente os níveis de free-to-play. Boa localização incluem a mina Hobgoblin (localizado no deserto níveis 29-31) e à rede Al-Kharid (Scorpion) Mine. Outros bons locais estão na mina Rimmington, já que esta área é geralmente desertas. Mineração e ferro pode levar a cair cerca de 37000 exp uma hora. No entanto, a Mina dos Anões não é tão bom para os jogadores mais nivelada, pois há nível 14 Scorpions e dois de nível 32 King Scorpions, que são agressivos para com os jogadores sob o nível 65. * Membros - A pedreira de granito na Al-Kharid deserto é um lugar útil para a minha alimentação. Isso obriga o jogador a realizar Waterskin s ou tiara Enchanted água para evitar os efeitos do calor do deserto, mas Granito proporciona uma melhor experiência de ferro. Você também pode lançar o feitiço Lunar "Humidify" para manter as peles sua água cheia (outro método menos eficiente é, se você tiver concluído Enakhra's Lament, pode ser executado dentro do templo e use a fonte que você derreteu durante a quest). Você pode receber até 80.000 horas fazendo uma experiência de granito, embora a maioria dos jogadores só são capazes de dar a volta 50k por hora. A mancha de mineração somente na Pedreira, que pode fornecer 80k exp por hora, é o "Crossover", a área com dois arenitos e granitos 2 ao lado do outro. Se um jogador escolhe a mina de ferro em vez disso, a mina sul de Colônia Piscatoris é outro bom lugar para passar experiência de mineração. Uma dica muito útil quando cair os minérios em geral, é a queda de uma pilha de minérios localizado perto do topo. Uma pilha refere-se a uma das quatro colunas (em seu inventário, uma vez que existem 28 espaços, com 7 em cada coluna, quatro por linha). Botão direito do mouse e solte o primeiro de minério de perto o seu superior mais pilha, e assim que você clica na opção dropar, botão direito do mouse novamente e repita o processo. A razão pela qual este método é bom é, uma vez que não requer muito tempo ou de precisão, uma vez que o botão direito do mouse será baseado no seu anterior direito do mouse. A opção dropar está convenientemente localizado abaixo de cada pixel, de modo que este fornece um fluxo suave de movimento! Ore Running Este é um tipo muito menos popular do powermining. A principal diferença é que os jogadores não deixam cair todos os seus minérios preciosos. Tudo que você precisa é de um amigo que está disposto a correr frente e para trás a partir do banco para o seu local de mineração para fins de pagamento ou de minérios. Quando você tem um inventário completo de minério de ferro (F2P) ou granito (P2P), você troca-los para o corredor, antes de mineração outro a plena carga de minérios. Seu vice será então levar o minério para o banco e retirá-las como notas antes de trazê-los de volta para você ou para o pagamento de uma percentagem dos minérios, geralmente metade. Esta ainda é uma boa forma de mineração de poder que lhe permite manter alguns de seus minérios e os corredores também podem lucrar com a sua capacidade de mina rapidamente. A razão isto é tão impopular é que ele normalmente é muito fácil para um corredor para encontrar um mineiro de poder que está caindo ou dispostos a dar tudo de seus minérios de graça. Com os novos limites à negociação imposta pelo runescape, é mais difícil de minério de funcionar como um membro não só o comércio 10.000 moedas em um período de 15 minutos, que é altamente ineficiente. Mineração Mágica Este termo refere-se ao uso do Superaquecimento de um Item magia, disponível para jogadores com nível 43 ou superior mágica. Usando esta técnica permite que os jogadores emergem de uma mina com um inventário completo dos bares, em vez de minérios, à custa de uma runa de natureza por barra (com uma equipe de incêndio equipadas). Os jogadores devem entrar na mina com uma equipe de incêndio equipadas , uma pilha de runas natureza, e uma picareta no seu inventário. Após a extracção do minério e do carvão disso, o jogador lança o feitiço, o que libera espaço de inventário extra assim que o processo possa continuar. Isto permite que os jogadores passam muito mais tempo em uma mina, antes de regressar a um banco, e agiliza o processo de fundição. Usando esta técnica para criar barras de mithril no Guilda de Mineração é uma das maneiras mais eficazes para o ganho de Mineração e experiência. Além disso, quando o vazamento de um sobreaquecimento do minério de ferro, não há mais uma chance de 50% de sucesso, é sempre 100%, quando castando Superaquecimento do Item. Mundo ocupado versus mundo vazio A taxa de reaparecimento de minério para cada pedra é proporcional ao número de jogadores registados naquele mundo. Isto significa que a mesma rocha irá reaparecimento mais rápido em um mundo ocupado, como Mundo 1 ou 2 Mundo, do que seria em um mundo com menos jogadores, como o Mundo 127. Isto é especialmente importante para considerar quando mineira de energia (veja acima). Para a mineração em geral, é um pouco mais aconselhável que os jogadores vão para um mundo comercial mais quieto, como a World 127. Embora tenha uma taxa mais lenta de respawn rock, há jogadores muito menos no mundo e, por conseguinte, menos competição para as rochas. Quanto à venda os minérios, o novo método de negociação no Grand Exchange, permite ao jogador fazer ofertas com os jogadores em todos os servidores. A única desvantagem de pessoas, como já mencionado, é a taxa de respawn minério mais a desvantagem do método tradicional de comércio como haveria muito poucos que desejam comprar o seu minério. Usar a picareta Os jogadores são altamente recomendados para exercer a sua picareta. Dessa forma, eles têm mais espaço de inventário, que lhes permitam realizar minérios. Para manejar os jogadores escolhidos devem ter o adequado [Ataque nível], com a picareta é considerado uma arma. Usar itens leves Os jogadores são altamente recomendados de usar alguns itens ou nada além da sua picareta. Membros são aconselhados a usar as botas de leveza, de modo que o seu peso seja menor, permitindo assim para funcionar durante períodos mais longos de tempo. Além disso, usando a Capa com pontos ou Cape Spottier da habilidade Caça pode ser muito útil, assim como luvas de penitência do mini-jogo Barbarian Assault. Se eles estão vestindo armaduras, então seria muito pesado, fazendo-os perder uma grande quantidade de energia em um curto espaço de tempo. Usar armadura de Varrock Entre outros benefícios, a armadura de Varrock (obtido a partir de completar os diferentes níveis de dificuldade das Varrock Diary) oferece uma pequena chance de obter dois minérios, ao mesmo tempo de uma rocha. O jogador vai ganhar experiência para ambos os minérios. Como a armadura de Varrock é atualizada após completar as tarefas do diário, o efeito exclusivo estará disponível para as rochas até adamantio. Dicas da mina da Terra Selvagem Na Terra Selvagem, os jogadores podem ser atacados por perigosos Revenants, os quais podem bater muito alto em qualquer estilo de ataque, e podem congelar e/ou teleblock. Eles podem até mesmo roubar jogadores fora de combate com outro monstro. Antes de começar a mineração, atacá-lo verificar qual é o mais fraco, em termos de bônus equipamentos (Magia ou Combate à distância. Melee não importa pois você estará correndo e não vai ser o próximo a Revenant), como assombrações ataque principalmente com o que você está mais fraco para. Se um Revenant não atacá-lo, a melhor coisa a fazer é usar o [Howl] (quando você tiver um espírito em torno de lobo) para fazê-lo fugir, ou se você não tiver um lobo, por sua vez, relativa à protecção de oração do que atacar o mais fraco para se você puder, fuja (de preferência do Sul, na esperança de que eles não serão capazes de atacá-lo em um nível mais baixo do deserto), e mudar os mundos, logo que você está fora do faixa. Mudar de Mundos Para os minérios de mais alto nível, tais como adamantite ou runite, às vezes é mais rápido para alternar entre servidores em vez de esperar que as rochas ao reaparecer. Isso não é recomendado para qualquer minérios de nível inferior. Mundos PvP Se você quiser powermine, você poderia ir para um mundo PvP com nada, mas brandindo uma picareta e uma caixa-tipo de armadura e escudo. Normalmente, todos os outros jogadores estão ocupados demais atacando uns aos outros a minha ou a observá-lo, assim você não tem quase nenhuma concorrência. Com a actualização de ser auto-skulled, você deve estar disposto a perder a sua picareta e armaduras. Se você quiser manter os minérios com fins lucrativos, mantenha o seu inventário sobre a sair da tela e ver seu mini-mapa. Log out Se você perceber alguém correndo em sua direção. Vestindo um dragão esconder o corpo e pernas são preferíveis aos dois pedaços de armadura rune para evitar ser atingido de longa distância por magias. Jogadores grátis Aqui estão alguns métodos de treinamento sugeridos, para os jogadores melhorarem o seu nível de Mineração. Nivel 1 a 15: Mine argila, e vendê-la por 150 moedas, ou usá-lo para Artesanato. Uma alternativa que também os níveis de Criação de runas ou fornece renda é Rune Essence. Essência Rune é mais fácil de mina, porque só deixou um clique é necessário um inventário completo e é extraído de uma vez. Rune essência pode ser extraído somente após a conclusão do [Mysteries Quest], falando a Sedridor no porão do torre de mago, ou Aubury em Varrock (recomendado, pois é perto de Varrock margem leste). * Nível 15 a 40: Mina de ferro rochas. O ferro pode ser obtida rapidamente, tornando-se uma pedra preciosa para usar ao nivelamento por cima. O ferro é o melhor minério de ganhar experiência todo o caminho até o nível 99. Se as moedas forem necessárias, então o carvão pode ser extraído, mas é melhor esperar até que o acesso à Mining Guild foi concedida no nível 60 de Mineração. A partir do nível 41 em diante, o jogador pode mina com uma picareta runa de ferro e, geralmente, contra as minas em uma greve de picareta. * Nível 40 a 60: Mina de ferro rochas na mina de ouro ou pedras Dwarven no Crafting Guild. Levantar-se estes níveis levará muito mais tempo e os jogadores devem estar preparados para colocar em algum tempo. Poder de mineração de ferro, como recomendado para os níveis anteriores terá cerca de 84 horas de trabalho. Colocar em uma hora um dia isso poderia ser feito em cerca de 3 meses. * Nível 60-85: Mina de carvão rochas no Guild Mineração, ou continuar a poder de mineração de ferro como a opção mais rápida. * Nível 85 a 99: Para continuar a nivelar o jogador deve agora mina de carvão na guilda. Se as moedas são procurados mina [(metal) | runite minério] no deserto. Poder de mineração de ferro é recomendado para a mais rápida taxa de experiência no mundo não-membro. Membros Os membros têm opções de formação adicional: * Similar aos não-membros, de mineração de ferro, a experiência é muito boa. Existe um adicional de 3 formação rochosa a leste de ferro Ardougne, e outro ao sul do Piscatoris Colônia. A mina de ferro próximo a um banco é a norte de Yanille, onde há nove pedras de ferro nas proximidades. O ponto mais eficiente para mineração nesta área é o 3 formação rochosa de ferro na parte sudoeste da mina. Estes minério de ferro também pode ser depositado no cofre do Porto Khazard, embora seja realmente um pé perto do banco Yanille a partir da formação de ferro 3. * Os membros também têm a opção de combinar mineração com viagens bancário muito rápido. O Ring of duelo e alguns dos equipamentos dragonstone permitir aos jogadores teleporta para um banco e voltar rapidamente para a área de mineração. Slower opções teleport envolvem o uso de um portal de casa. ** O Shilo Village mina rock gem é facilmente alcançado através da activação do luvas Karamja 3. O teleporto luvas termina na mina de gema. Mineração de pedras preciosas sobre o grupo e os abaixo permite mineração contínua. Com um anel de duelo viagem de banco com base, isto dá muito rápida experiência de Mineração. ** O Crafting guild mina de ouro de rock são de fácil acesso através de um [Skill teleport]. Após a extracção do minério de ouro, use um anel de duelo to Castle banco Wars. * Outra opção é digno de mineração de minas e rocha de granito gota; com o de água [Encantada] os jogadores podem ficar nas minas durante longos períodos de tempo; empregar o uso da Humidify (Lunar Magics) magia com água, peles, Isso permite que o mineiro de permanência no deserto, enquanto as runas necessárias estão disponíveis no inventário. Poder de extracção do granito dá mais experiência por hora do que o ferro. * Uma boa forma de powermine é mineração de ferro em Minas Dorgeshuun (requer a [Tribe Quest]). Isto tem a vantagem de que você pode rapidamente vender todos os seus minérios para Mistag para obter algum dinheiro (embora não muito, mas mais do que a maioria powermining). * Mineração Shooting Star s dá a experiência mais rápido e não necessita de serviços bancários, entretanto, só aparece uma a cada duas horas, o que torna difícil a mina por longos períodos de tempo. É também benéfico porque você pode receber recompensas para a mineração no núcleo, bem como experiência. Veja Distrações e Diversions para mais informações. * Drop mineiro só é interessante se as viagens do banco são lentos. A área de mineração sul do Piscatoris Colônia é muito perto do teleport do Espírito Kyatt familiar. A mina possui três pedras de ferro em torno de um único quadrado, permitindo a mineração sem se mover. Em um mundo cheio Isto permite a mineração constante. Use duelo anéis e amuletos glória ao banco os minérios. * Para os jogadores e acima de nível 80 Mining, mineração de rochas Gold concentrado é uma maneira rápida de nivelamento. Jogadores mina pode uma carga total de minérios em seguida, use a polia depósito nas proximidades de enviar o minério para o banco. As rochas Gold concentrados estão localizados em Vida Caverns Rock .. Boosts Temporários * Dwarven Stout - Beber isto irá aumentar de mineração de um jogador e Metalurgia aos níveis de 1 por um tempo curto. Stouts Dwarven pode ser comprado em Falador uma de cada vez, ou membros pode comprá-los a granel em''Burthorpe . Eles também são uma gota comum a partir de Anões, e pode ser comprado em vários lugares membros áreas, bem como fabricada usando oCulináriahabilidade. Existem várias re-spawns na taberna anão, juntamente com o atalho de White Wolf Mountain (que você precisa para completar Pesca Contest para ir lá). * Dwarven stout Mature''- deputados somente. Beber este irá levantar Mineração de um jogador e Metalurgia de nível 2 para um curto período de tempo. Os jogadores recebem duas maduro stouts anão como uma recompensa para a conclusão da quest''Forgettable Conto de um anão Drunken , mas também pode ser fabricado usando a habilidade ''Culinária. * Um marrom''ensopado picantepode aumentar temporariamente Mineração até 6, no entanto, ele também pode diminuir em até 6. Rum e Braindeath levanta Mineração em um nível e força por 3, mas reduz algumas outras estatísticas. * Desert ancião s''convocados com a''Invocaçãohabilidade dará Mineração do jogador, um aumento de 1 nível. * Ravager Void s''convocados com a''Invocaçãohabilidade dará Mineração do jogador, um aumento de 1 nível + 1 impulso invisível. * Golem Obsidian s''convocados com a''Invocaçãohabilidade dará Mineração do jogador um impulso invisível de 7 níveis. * Lava titan s''convocados com a''Invocaçãohabilidade dará Mineração do jogador um impulso invisível de 10 níveis. * Star Sprite s''de uma''Shooting Starirá recompensá-lo com poder de minas 2 minérios de uma vez (25% de chance), com duração para a quantidade de Stardust coletadas (200 stardust equivale a uma 15-impulso minutos), que''não''trabalhar em runite. Áreas Especiais de Mineração *Carvão caminhões''- Os caminhões de carvão estão localizadas a oeste de Village Seers ' e ao norte da Ardougne. Existem 18 pedras de carvão e carrinhos de mão para o armazenamento de carvão dentro Os carros podem armazenar 120 em um tempo e também é recomendado para levar 28 carvão ao sair tão bem. Há uma maneira rápida ou de forma lenta para chegar ao e dos caminhões de carvão. : Forma rápida: Com 20 Agility ir através do registo que está no lado leste dos caminhões de carvão. O feitiço Camelot teleporte pode também ser usado para o acesso rápido aos videntes "banco : Maneira lenta: para andar todo o caminho em torno do lago, passando a guilda de pesca, a Seers Village '. : Uma vez em Seers Village 'vá para o norte-oeste do banco Seers' Village e há mais caminhões de carvão no galpão. Retire todo o carvão eo banco, repetindo o processo até que todo o minério foi tomada. Depois de completar o diário de Seers' Village dos caminhões de carvão pode conter até um máximo de 196 carvão antes de ter de ser esvaziado. * Guilda de Mineração - Na Guild mineração há 37 carvão e 5 pedras de Mithril. Está perto de um banco (só subir as escadas para o oeste e norte de cabeça). Level 60 Mining é necessário para entrar (nível 59 mineiros pode conseguir isto, beber um Dwarven Stout antes de entrar na guilda). Não há um lugar especialmente eficiente para o meu, no canto do sudeste, onde há 6 carvão em grande proximidade. Mithril mineração não é recomendado para a guilda se não houver mais ninguém nas rochas. Uma bigorna está disponível fora da guilda no extremo norte das minas. A bigorna, em combinação com o [superaquecimento magia], permite que o jogador Smith, o que mina de minérios. Os itens smithed pode ser transformado em moedas com a alquimia alta mágica ou vendidos na loja próxima evitando idas ao banco. Você pode salvar um par de segundos, enquanto banking usando o colar de habilidades de''teleportar''Mining Guild, que teleporta-lo diretamente em frente à escada que leva até a área de mineração. * Guilda de Artesanato - O Crafting Guild é o melhor lugar do livre jogo para as minas de ouro, prata e argila. 40 crafting e um avental castanho são necessários para entrar. Os membros podem facilmente teleportar para lá por meio de um''colar Habilidades'' ou sistema de transporte balão. Minério de Ouro é muito valioso e em alta demanda por membros utilizando o Goldsmith Gauntlets para a experiência de Metalurgia rápida, os jogadores tão livre na esperança de ganhar dinheiro mineração beneficiaria grandemente através da formação do nível Crafting a 40. *''Arzinian de Minas''- Depois de completar o Entre uma busca Rock ..., os membros podem acessar a maior mina de ouro em The Game, com mais de 100 pedras de ouro. Os jogadores devem falar com o Dondakan, enquanto usando um capacete de ouro, a fim de acessá-lo. Para deixar a minar, simplesmente remova o capacete ou faça logoff e login novamente. A mina está muito longe de um banco, no entanto, há uma maneira de curta distância: há um anão que entregará minério de Ouro para o banco para você em troca de uma redução de 20% dos lucros, arredondado para cima. A taxa é reduzida para metade se o jogador está vestindo uma Ring of Charos (a). * Estrela Cadente - A estrela cadente pode ser visto através de um telescópio na casa de um jogador de propriedade a cada duas horas. Para mais pormenores, tais como a localização do local do impacto e tempo restante até o impacto. Uma vez que uma estrela cadente que caiu em cima Guilenor, um jogador pode busca-lo e é meu. Mineração a estrela vai dar o Stardust jogador, que pode ser trocado por alguns frutos de uma sprite Star no meio da estrela, após a estrela foi completamente minada. A Sprite também vai dar ao jogador uma capacidade de mais de uma mina de minério por rock (por um período limitado de tempo). Apenas 200 peças stardust pode ser extraído da estrela. Depois disso, o jogador pode continuar a minha estrela e obtenha a quantidade de experiência (da experiência depende do nível de estrelas, ou a quantidade de casca exterior da estrela continua intacta). Isso pode ser útil para ajudar as pessoas em quebrar a estrela distante para que eles possam receber a sua recompensa. Além disso, um sprite estrela só pode premiar um jogador de uma vez por dia. Recomenda-se que as trocas de um jogador completa 200 peças Stardust, para aumentar a recompensa. * Caverna das Rochas Vivas - A caverna das Rocha Vivas tem pedras de carvão Concentrada e rochas concentrada ouro, que podem ser extraídas de várias quantidades de minério, ganhando montantes rápido de experiência, e com o próximo caixa de depósito, você ganha uma boa quantidade de dinheiro com isso. Você precisa de 77 e 80 de mineração de carvão e ouro, respectivamente. VejaCaverna das Rochas Vivas para mais informação. Curiosidades * No dia após o lançamento da picareta Sacred Clay, quando você começou a minar, a picareta mudaria para se parecer com uma picareta de bronze para a duração da animação, e até que conseguiu a extração do minério. Jagex, desde então, corrigiu este defeito. * Em 3 de julho 2007, a animação de mineração foi drasticamente alterada. A mudança, inicialmente irritou alguns jogadores, provavelmente porque eles haviam se acostumado com o ritmo muito constante e som da animação anterior. Alguns leitores acreditam que este "nerfed" mineração como a animação parece ser, aparentemente, aumentar o tempo de uma rocha é atingido antes de um minério é rendido. * Um mito comum diz que a mineração com a picareta equipado''''sem um escudo irá permitir-lhe a minha mais rápido do que qualquer outra forma. Não é verdade. * O emote da capa de habilidade muito vagamente parecido com o ataque especial da Âncora Barrelchest, também, de alguma forma, parece se assemelhar ao Enxó Inferno (embora o picareta visto no emote parece ser feito de aço, mas é no fogo). * Se você perspectiva de uma pedra e um outro jogador com sucesso minas de minério antes de terminar de prospecção do rock, ele lhe dará uma mensagem dizendo: "Esta rocha contém minério de ferro." * Em 9 de setembro de 2009, o dragão [] foi lançado tornando-a picareta o melhor em The Game. * Há alguns anos RS rocks clássicos de mineração ao redor Ardougne, onde alguns jogadores foram conhecidos para retirar o anel de pedra truque para surpreender os jogadores incautos. No entanto, estas rochas foram graficamente atualizado para o novo visual novo em 17 de novembro de 2009. * Existem RS velho clássico mineiro rochas perto Rellekka, ao norte de Shilo Village, e ao sul de Keldagrim. O anel de pedra podem ser utilizados nesses locais para se transformar em rochas que são idênticos em aparência. * Você não pode obter gemas enquanto mineração pura essência. * Quando você começa a minar de uma rocha e, antes de terminar,trocando com outro jogador, parece que você está escolhendo para fora no jogador. Ele só vai funcionar se o jogador está próximo a você. * Algumas rochas, quando se olham de um certo ângulo, parecem com os rostos dos Tzhaar.